Experience in EMS and rescue and like activities has taught the importance of tools, especially tools that are quickly utilized in saving lives, where time is of dire criticality. Picture, for example, a rescue worker pulling a fire hose to douse a flaming car, and needing to access the interior of the car quickly in order to save a life. Such situations call for tools at the ready, especially when hands and body are already fully occupied and can only spare seconds or even fractions of a second. The need to break glass is often paramount in such extrication situations. The need to cut through materials such as seatbelts is often required. Such actions must often be performed instantaneously and, again, while typically fully occupied in other needed activities. Further, such actions must not endanger the user unnecessarily. The present apparatus provides a wearable solution to such problems.